


Bonded For Life

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-Z, Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, HPFT, Jily Fluff, Jily Wedding, POV James, Wedding Fluff, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Perfect banner by katharos at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><img/><br/><i>Lily Potter</i> had a beautiful ring to it -<br/>as you always knew it would.</p>
</div><p>Gryffindor Common Room's Story of the Month, September 2015, at HarryPotterFanfiction.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded For Life

Already it was here; you couldn't believe how quickly it had come. Before you even realized, here you were, standing next to your best mate, in front of friends and family, waiting to _officially_ call her your own. Calmly, you told yourself. Deep breaths. Everyone had risen from their seats; she appeared at the end of the aisle on her father's arm.

" _For the love of Merlin_ ," you whispered; awestruck by her beauty.

Gently laughing, Sirius elbowed you in the ribs; low chuckles could be heard from Remus and Peter as well.

_Hurry,_ you thought, as she walked slowly and in time with the music.

Internally you were bouncing up and down, like a small child begging for some treats, yet you visably appeared as cool and calm as you normally tried to portray to the outside world.

" _James, I love you_ " she mouthed, as she approached.

Knees were like jelly, your heart hammered and eyes began to water; you would never tire of her telling you that.

Lily Evans - soon to be Potter - was a woman you loved for what felt like your entire life. Marrying her was something you'd always hoped for, yet for years seemed like nothing more than a wild fantasy. Nevertheless, she had said yes. Others said it would never happen and you proved them all wrong.

Parting from her father, her tiny hands were placed in yours and the two of you stood, ready to become man and wife.

" _Quite pretty_ ," you whispered so low, you were sure she was the only one to hear; she flushed a brilliant shade of red.

Radiantly, she glowed; happiness emanated from her and you felt as if your heart would burst.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that words were being spoken and you were expected to repeat those words, but you were so entranced by the woman before you; she was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

Together you slipped your rings on the other's finger then you were declared, "Bonded for life!"

Unexpectedly, Sirius, Remus and Peter lifted you up onto their shoulders while Lily giggled in the most gorgeous way and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Very gently, which was uncommon for them, they set you down for you to return to your Lily.

"Wife," you smiled widely as you took her into your arms, leaned down and kissed her like you've never kissed her before; you were surprised the room hadn't caught fire from it.

X-Rated thoughts formed in your head, and by the look on her face, you suspected her mind wandered in the same direction.

You both laughed and blushed; she leaned up and whispered in your ear, "Later," and pulled back with a wicked wink.

Zig-zagging through the crowd all night, while receiving congratulations and well wishes from family and friends, you felt like the luckiest man in the world because, _Lily Potter_ had a beautiful ring to it - as you always knew it would.


End file.
